<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>missed you differently by cupsofstardust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502972">missed you differently</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupsofstardust/pseuds/cupsofstardust'>cupsofstardust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, I am making the executive decision to shave Prompto's beard, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, it's gone! bye! Noct can have his though cos his looks nice, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupsofstardust/pseuds/cupsofstardust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in ten years, Prompto feels the warmth of the sun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>missed you differently</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't finished this game yet because the Ifrit fight is hard 😓 and because I saw the scene between Prompto and Noctis in Zegnautus Keep and I'm insane now so please enjoy my 2 AM ramblings &lt;3 also I know Iggy and Gladio were in that scene too but this is absolutely not about them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto can't sleep.</p><p>The king is back—<em>Noctis</em> is back, and he's alive and he's okay and he's <em>here,</em> how could Prompto sleep when he's <em>finally</em> here?</p><p>He slips out of the RV and shivers a little. After Noctis disappeared, the days—or rather, nights, he guesses—got cold and stayed cold. He sits in one of the rusty iron chairs in the parking lot and looks out at the veil of darkness shrouding the Three Valleys.</p><p>The sun hasn't shone in ten years, but when Noctis stepped down out of Talcott's truck Prompto swears he felt its warmth on his face.</p><p>It was probably just him, even if Ignis and Gladio were happy too.</p><p>It isn't long before the growling and hissing reach his ears. He knows, beyond the circle of light within Hammerhead, daemons are waiting. Watching them. His skin crawls.</p><p>Prompto jumps when the door squeaks open behind him. He turns to find Noctis—<em>Noctis,</em> Stars, he can hardly believe it, <em>still—</em>stepping out of the RV.</p><p>The light above them illuminates his profile and Prompto idly traces it.</p><p>He's <em>beautiful.</em></p><p>Even ten years older, sporting long hair and a beard, he's beautiful. He's different, too. His back is straighter, his strides more confident. He carries himself like a king. Whatever happened in the Crystal did him some good, Prompto thinks, even if it took its sweet time.</p><p>"Can't sleep?" Noctis asks, lifting his chin to look up at the sky and drawing Prompto's attention to the sharp line of his jaw. </p><p>"Yeah," he answers. After a moment, he follows his gaze and sighs. "Remember when we could see the stars?"</p><p>He can hear the smile in Noct's voice when he says, "Yeah... We camped under them enough." It fades when he continues. "So much has changed."</p><p>Prompto's face falls. "Yeah."</p><p>It grows silent for a bit, then Noctis joins him at the table, pulling his chair a little closer to Prompto's before he sits. His blood sings in his veins; so much has changed but this, at least, hasn't. </p><p>"Do you remember," Noctis starts, looking down at the pavement, "what you asked me, ten years ago?"</p><p>"Probably lots of stuff," Prompto replies, going for levity and falling short. "Be more specific."</p><p>Noctis turns his hand over; the ring glints in the low light. "In Zegnautus Keep. When I finally found you."</p><p>Oh. That.</p><p>Prompto swallows. "Yeah, I remember."</p><p>Noctis continues anyway, as if he hadn't spoken. "You asked me if I was worried about you. I told you I was."</p><p>"Let me guess: you were lying?" He tries to laugh but his throat is too tight.</p><p>Finally Noct looks at him and a fire jumps to life in Prompto's stomach. He's so close, <em>too</em> close. His heart feels too big for his chest. </p><p>"I wasn't. I—I just... When I was in there... the Crystal, I..." He pauses. "I worried about you in there, too. I... missed you."</p><p>Prompto can't speak. His tongue is ash in his mouth, his throat clogged with it.</p><p>"I had a lot of time to think in there," he continues, and then he laughs a little. "That's all I <em>could</em> do, really. And I... realized something."</p><p>He looks at Prompto, his eyes soft and searching, and his stupid heart tries to jackhammer its way out of his chest. Ten years has done nothing about this. Ten years has made it worse.</p><p>"Where are you going with this, Noct," he murmurs, his voice wavering a little as it comes out.</p><p>His breath stops in his throat when Noct's gaze fleetingly lights on his mouth before finding his eyes again. He's searching for something but Prompto might as well have 'I'm stupidly in love with you' tattooed on his damn forehead with how painfully obvious he's being.</p><p>"I think you know," he murmurs back.</p><p>His gaze is so intense that Prompto has to look away, he <em>has</em> to or he'll do something really, really stupid. "Say it, though. Please, just—"</p><p>Noctis leans in and kisses the breath out of his lungs.</p><p>It's light, at first, hesitant, but then Prompto remembers to react and kisses back and then Noctis sighs against him and an electric current zips up his spine and his blood fizzes in his veins and he's <em>warm,</em> for the first time in a long time, like the sun has finally risen again.</p><p>Prompto's hands find his jaw and Noctis tilts his head a little, into his touch, and it's so stupidly, sickeningly sweet that Prompto's eyes sting even as he smiles. </p><p>Noctis must feel it because he pulls away just a little, enough that their mouths still brush when he asks, "What?"</p><p>His face wavers behind the tears threatening to spill and he shakes his head and they spill over anyway, despite his best efforts to keep them at bay. Noct's expression changes, his hands coming up to cup his cheeks and wipe them away. </p><p>"I love you," Prompto says, and it's so easy. </p><p>Noctis's hands stop, then he punches him in the shoulder. "Asshole," he replies. "I wanted to say it first."</p><p>It surprises a laugh out of him and Noctis smiles, like it's all he could ever want.</p><p>"I do, though," he continues, once Prompto sobers and wipes his eyes and sniffles a little, and Prompto looks at him. "Love you. A lot."</p><p>He wants to be happy—he <em>is</em> happy—but guilt slithers back into his stomach and he curls his hands in his lap and stares at them. "What about Luna?"</p><p>He hesitates, but when he answers it's quiet and honest. "I love her too. I think part of me always will."</p><p>Prompto's chest tightens. Noctis unfurls his fists and takes his hands in his own.</p><p>"But I've made my peace with that," he says. "I've had ten years to grieve, Prompto, and after the first three, all I could think about was seeing you again."</p><p>Prompto sniffles again and rubs at his cheek. "Gladio and Iggy will be upset if you tell <em>them</em> that."</p><p>"That's their problem, isn't it," Noctis says, making Prompto roll his eyes. "I missed them too, I just... missed you differently."</p><p>He punctuates it by squeezing his hands. Prompto squeezes back.</p><p>"I missed you differently too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trying to get a feel for these guys for future writing purposes.... Hope you liked this! Comments and kudos are nice, thanks &lt;3</p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/tifaIoveheart">My Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>